


Helping you- Jonah, Tyrus

by AnDimAcK_cRaCk



Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Jonah Beck, Cyrus and Tj are good friends, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Gay T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck - Freeform, Jonah Beck has panic attacks, Jonah needs a hug, Jonah needs help, Low key depressed, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Panic Attacks, jonah is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk
Summary: Jonah beings to feel depressed about his life and the way he is and is feeling as if he can't reach out. Tj and Cyrus notice Jonah's mood change over the past few months they confront him and try to help





	Helping you- Jonah, Tyrus

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my updates are slow but ya know I'm just doing it when I get a good idea

**T/W- Mentions of panic attacks, depression and self harm stay safe lovies <3**

**Jonah's POV**

I walked down the street after school with hot tears running down my face. If you asked me why I was crying I wouldn't be able to answer. I just felt like this a lot more than usual. It's not the first time this happened most days I feel normal but some days reality of life and everything I've been through catches up with me I start to feel down and I have to stop myself from crying especially in front of my friends they're all in in good place between Cyrus and Buffy being in happy relationships and Andi starting at SAVA next year I would be self centred to start going on about my problems. I'm the dumb friend that's there to lighten the mood. the people pleazer letting everyone use me because I can't say no or make decisions. no one needs to know how I am.

**_Earlier :_**

"Ugh Math is awful nothing new there like I'm sick of that bitch Miss Hanwell she's 87 can she retire already" it was lunch and Tj was having his daily rant to us about how bad his math class was 

"I mean you're not wrong sometimes she's pretty brutal for a pensioner" Of course Cyrus agrees with his boyfriend there still in the very pleasant honeymoon phase.

The group seemed to be wrapped up in there own conversations I sat quietly fiddling with my hands I had woken up to a wave of anxiety and general sadness rushing over me I didn't feel much like socialising.

"Jonah you're really quite is everything okay?"

"Yeah Cy-guy all good"

"Did you leave you're money at home?" Marty said pointing out the fact that I wasn't eating I just didn't feel like it. "Take half my sandwich man" He slid his tray over to me I slid it back "No thanks"

"C'mon Jonah you need to eat something we have History and English next I don't know about you but I always end up with a headache by the end" The whole group started to chime in trying to get me to eat something but I couldn't take it.

"I said no! I just don't want anything okay leave me alone" I stormed out the cafetiere and went to the bathroom and washed my face and took deep breathes to stop my hands from shaking I know they were trying to help but I couldn't I felt physically sick lying to them but the truth hurt a little to much.

_**Present:**_

I sat down on a bench to collect my thoughts and stop crying before I got home my parents saw me as this golden boy that never complained even after everything that's happened. This was one of the only times I could be upset but now and in bed at night I often cry about everything that's happened from Anxiety to bankruptcy and toxic relationships it's often when I could cry everything out. I'm also pretty sure I have insomnia I haven't slept right in two weeks. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a light tap on my shoulder I sprouted from the bench in surprise to see Cyrus and Tj 

"Sorry for scaring you Jonah we just saw you here and figured you need company" Tj said sympathetically

"We won't ask if you're okay but do you want to talk about it in the red rooster?" Cyrus said. I just nodded and we walked over there I opened the door grabbed a stool as Tj and Cyrus sat on the couch I also took the nearest guitar and started tuning it to distract myself from Cyrus and Tj staring at me

"So um how's life treating you?" Tj awkwardly tried to start the conversation 

"Okay lets cut the small talk Jonah your not happy anyone can see that you wear dark clothes talk a whole lot less and you don't eat much and your often lashing out at us. what's going on with you I know you please tell us" Cyrus said sternly I looked at him and I saw the concern in his eyes. I continued to tune the guitar

"Jonah listen to Cyrus he's right this isn't you man" I didn't respond 

"Jonah are you even listening?"

I started to play the guitar the new song that I had been learning it was the acoustic version of breathin Bowie suggested it when I once again had a panic attack that was quite bad I quietly started singing repeating the chorus like a mantra but I felt numb all over once again the weight of it all catching up to me the tears came back and it got harder to sing choked out a sob with every word I couldn't play anymore due to excessive shaking Tj took the guitar away from me and pulled me into a hug I sobbed into his shoulder he let me go and I officially cracked 

"I-It's to much" I sobbed into my hands

"Oh Jonah what's been going on?" Cyrus stood up rubbing calm circles on my back

"Everything that's happened in my life it keep coming back to haunt me I feel so alone like I can't talk to anyone"

"why would you think that?" Tj rubbed my knee

"I'm just you're dumb, oblivious friend if I don't keep this image of 'the Jonah Beck' you'll all hate me no one wants to now Jonah I don't wanna be Jonah that's oblivious or stupid Jonah that's perfect and this ray of sunshine but then I defiantly don't wanna be Jonah who's sad or was homeless or has anxiety. I'm so sick of keeping up the same happy face I can't do it I feel like screaming"

Cyrus kneels down in front of me "Jonah look at me you are non of those things you are funny, talented and one of the most kind-hearted people I know. There was a time I needed someone to see the real me Cyrus Goodman and that person was you and I'm so so sorry that I didn't see you were struggling your my best friend I'm going to help you" 

"How? I feel like there's nothing left for me I've even thought about..." I cut myself off I knew I couldn't tell them this I've worried them enough

"Thought about what?... Jonah" Tj rubbed my shoulder the same silence I had before was present 

"h-hurting myself I've heard it relieves some pain an-"

"well you heard wrong it may start like that but it will end with you in the hospital I don't want that for you it's not what you deserve promise me okay" Cyrus was staring me straight in the eyes 

"I promise" 

I stood up and we all had a group hug 

"we'll help you Jonah if you let us" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a wonah and everything, everything cross over story Idk we'll have to wait and see


End file.
